Tempted to Touch
by Pix1193
Summary: Demyx and Zexion have a "fling" and Zexy dosen't want to admit his true feeling for Demyx.


Zemyx

Rating: MA (explicit content.)

* * *

He was playing his Sitar when I walked into the living room. I sat down to read, he didn't even look up, but that's ok. I didn't want him to stop playing.

"Zexy!" My head shot up to see who spoke, which was stupid because we were the only two in the room.

"What."

"I want you to hear this song." Demyx told me, looking at me thoughtfully.

"Ok, I'll listen." I said putting my book down. He smiled widely and started to play. When he was done he looked back up.

"Did you like it?"

"It was ok." I looked at him over my book, he was tuning his Sitar. He smiled to himself and went back to playing, I went back to reading.

That Night

I was walking to the kitchen to get a drink, and reading.

"ZEXY!" I jumped, and my heart skipped a beat, so I turned to face the caller. Demyx was coming towards me; he was wearing a baggy t-shirt, and rolling stones boxers, so I figured he was off to bed.

"Yes?" I replied.

"I don't know actually." He brushed up against me, and his hand lingered on my arm for a few seconds and he ducked into the kitchen. I went in after him, and went to the fridge. He was sitting on the counter, swinging his legs back and fourth. He hopped down and came up behind me. He pressed up against me; I could feel his warm breath on the back of my neck. I closed my eyes for a second, thinking of what I should do. In the meantime Demyx was tracing my spine with his fingers. I tried not to shiver.

"Demyx, I don't thi – uh…" He put both hands on my waist, and kissed behind my ear. I closed my eyes again, and leaned my head so he could reach better. He pulled me towards the table, backwards. We started to fall so my eyes snapped open, only to see Axel standing in the doorway.

"Oof!" I said as I landed next to Demyx, who looked stunned. Axel was laughing so hard he was rolling on the floor.

"Oh – my god Demyx – in the kitchen?" Axel said, still laughing. I got up and brushed myself off, I was angry. Not only at Demyx, but at myself. For getting too carried away, for getting so _excited_.

"Are you ok?" Demyx asked in a whisper. I looked at him briefly, then picked up my book and walked past the recovering Axel.

"Oh wow, way to go!" I heard Axel say when I was out of the room.

"Shut up." Demyx had replied. I shut my door, and turned out every light. I lay in the dark, thinking of what had happened.

It had been a few days since the "kitchen incident", but Axel had gone and told _everyone_. So when I went to get breakfast I was greeted but many staring eyes. I got some food, and headed back to my room.

"Zexy, wait!" I didn't turn around, but I could hear Demyx coming up behind me. He grabbed my shoulder to stop me. I whipped around, almost jabbing him with my fork.

"What do _you_ want, and STOP calling me _Zexy_!" I practically was yelling at him. People were peaking out of the kitchen.

"I wanted to apoli – "

"I don't want you to apologize for anything." He looked lost.

"But I thought you were mad." More heads poked out of the doorway.

"I was mad, but not at you... WILL YOU GUYS GO AWAY!" I yelled at everyone I could see. The went back into the kitchen and they were laughing.

"Come with me." I lead him back to my room.

"So, if you weren't mad at me, then who were you mad at?" He asked, sitting on my bed. I didn't want him to know that I liked it as much as I did; I wanted to keep him on his toes.

"Well, Axel for starters..." I looked at him; he was bright red and concentrating on his feet.

"You liked it, didn't you?" He looked up at me and I blushed.

"Well I'm not going to say no..." I looked up, and my eyes met sparkling sea foam green eyes. He smiled shyly and attempted to look away. But my hand caught his chin and turned his face back to mine. His hand reached to the back of my neck, and pulled me towards him. Our lips met, and we both froze for a brief moment, then he started to move them. I met his rhythm and moved towards him. I felt his eyelashes flutter as his tongue slowly parted my lips and slipped against mine. I pushed back, I had to fight back laughter for a moment because I thought of it like tongue wars. Demyx's hand moved down my neck and pulled my sweater off my shoulders. I helped shrug it off. I moved my hand too, down his neck, and traced the muscles in his chest. He did the same, only with my spine instead; again I could not help but to shiver. All of a sudden, his hands dropped, and his face tore away from mine, causing me to bite my tongue. I could taste blood but I was too distracted because Demyx was taking off his shirt, and preceded with mine, a huge grin on his face, I couldn't help but to smile back. He leaned towards me again, but he pushed me down on the bed and straddled my hips to keep me down, when he leaned forwards again for another earth shattering kiss, I twitched. I tried to pretend not to notice, but he had noticed. So he wiggled again, pressing harder.

"Someone's excited!" He said laughingly.

"I'm sure you are too!" I pointed out.

"Yea, but I have been since I got in here." There was an awkward pause, so I decided to flip him over; it was my turn to have a little fun. I straddled him just like he had done to me, and we continued our kissing. As I leaned over him, my fingers still tracing the patterns of his toned bare muscle on his chest and arms. I decided I would go lower, and went just past his bellybutton until I was stopped by his belted pants. Why stop there? I asked myself. I decided I wouldn't. I broke away from his kiss, and he looked surprised. I fumbled with his belt buckle, and he was still lying down. After I got his buckle, button, and zipper undone, I went to his feet and attempted to pull them off from his ankles. This only resulted in me pulling Demyx off the bed. He took them off himself and sat on the bed, leaning back, legs spread.

"What now?" He asked, being cocky. I looked at him as I caught my breath.

"Whatever you want." He beamed, so I gave him a croaked smile. I pushed him back and moved my hands down to his waist, and started to pull f his silken boxers. I threw them behind me and he sat up again. I didn't look down at _him_ at first. He was looking up at me with a little smile. He thread his fingers through my belt loops and pulled me towards him. When I was close enough I fell to my knees, I was a little lower then eye level to him. I looked down briefly at him, he was viable excited. I leaned down and kissed his bellybutton, and slowly made my way down. He sucked air through his teeth when my chin tapped his "manliness." But I kept going down. When my bottom lip touched his erected penis, he gasped again. I felt him tugging the hair at the top of my head. I moved forward, my lips closed. I slid my tongue out, trying to think of it like the kiss before.

"Ohhh..." I heard Demyx say from above me, and I felt him shift. I figured he was lying down. I bit down lightly, and my tongue kept moving along. I moved forward again, sucking like a little kid would with a lollipop. He groaned again, obviously enjoying himself.


End file.
